


one shot that we fire at the sky

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Gen, anyone else in this thread gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: (but this time we are together)because sometimes, you just need support. in more ways than one.





	one shot that we fire at the sky

**Author's Note:**

> 1) wow. so. new feh characters. and i fell in love with fjorm the moment i saw her so. hi guys i'm one day late to this party but school got in the way orz
> 
> 2) thanks Sonnie you enabler (it's jk i love you anyway)
> 
> 3) thanks to any subscribers i have for dealing with my long ass song lyric titles ahaha

"You want... _me_ to help you?"

 

Alfonse looks over nervously at Sharena, who just shrugs and makes some sort of encouraging gesture in his direction. "Er...that was the idea, yes. We didn't want to involve you, but Surtr has decided to openly ally himself with Princess Veronica, and it would be a great help to have you on our side. Either as a friend, or as a political ally - any assistance would be greatly appreciated - "

 

"Peace, Alfonse."

 

Fjorm smiles and holds up a hand to silence the prince. "I would love to lend my strength. It's the least I can do after so many years of friendship and...diplomatic relations, isn't it?"

 

"I suppose so, if you want to think about it that way."

 

Breathing an immense sigh of relief, Alfonse finally relaxes. "I really can't thank you enough. Do you want to travel with me and Sharena when we leave in a few days, or do you want to go at your own pace and simply meet us as soon as possible back in Askr?"

 

"Oh..." Fjorm looks to the side, seemingly lost in thought. "I'll travel with you, yes. It's been far too long since I've had a chance to talk freely with either of you, I expect I'll enjoy this journey as much as I'm able to. Give me a day or two to sort out the details, and I will accompany you on horseback."

 

Sharena visibly perks up, and she all but hugs the other princess to death. "Oh, I'm so glad you're coming with us! It'll be wonderful to catch up; besides, you look like you could use a break. What's with all those frown lines? There's too may of them to be healthy for you."

 

" _Please_ , sister, have a little more tact," Alfonse mutters out of the corner of his mouth, but Fjorm simply laughs and waves it off.  
  


"Yes, I know. In fact, I would be more surprised if I did not show any outward signs of stress. Ruling has been harder, ever since...Princess Veronica..."

 

She trails off, unsure of what to say, but Alfonse and Sharena nod in understanding.

 

"Oh, what am I doing? I should get going, there's so much to do - "

 

Pulling herself up slightly, Fjorm extends a hand towards each sibling. "Come, I'll show you to some spare rooms. Please rest up while I take care of some odds and ends, and dinner will be in about two hours."

 

"Fair enough." Alfonse waits for Sharena to walk ahead of him, then follows their tiny procession up the staircase that Fjorm was leading them towards. "I know I'm repeating myself at this point, but thank you for everything. Really."

 

Fjorm turns around, a faint smile on her face. "And as I will keep saying, it's no problem. Really."

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright, so...this may be a problem."

 

Frowning despite herself, Fjorm pulls her horse closer to Sharena's. "Are you saying that Princess Veronica has been planning this from the very beginning?"

 

"To be honest? I really don't know."

 

Sharena huffs out a breath, managing to restrain herself from throwing the reins of her horse in frustration. "I think Surtr definitely has been, though I could be wrong. But we don't have any solid evidence, because Zacharias - Bruno - still hasn't returned, and it's almost impossible to reason with Veronica herself."

 

"...Ah. In that case, I apologize for asking."

 

"Nah, it's alright. The war's pretty heavy on our minds, after all."

 

They ride in silence for a while, with no one knowing what to say, until Sharena remembers something with a gasp and turns back to Fjorm.

 

"Oh! You should probably know something before we get back. We have this summoner on our side - their name is Kiran - and they can call other Heroes into our world. So it won't be just me, you, and Alfonse fighting; we have a sizable army by now..."

 

She babbles on excitedly, telling Fjorm all about the different Heroes she had met and all the ones she hoped to meet, and Fjorm just smiles, reaches over, and takes Sharena's hand.

 

 _Thank you for cheering me up_ , she thinks, hoping the sentiment will carry across through the light squeeze that she gives to the other girl's hand.

 

Sharena simply squeezes back. _No problem, I'm glad you're feeling better now._

 

* * *

 

 

Kiran looks into the distance. Sees something light on fire. Winces.

 

"Hey, uh, not to bring down our confidence level or anything, but are we sure that we can take down these guys? No offense to you, Princess Fjorm, but Surtr over there looks like he could crush us all flat with one hand."

 

Alfonse laughs, albeit nervously, and claps Kiran on the back. "We'll be fine. Remember when we defeated Prince Chrom? Lord Eliwood? Bruno himself?"

 

"Yeah...I guess...we're not _that_ bad off, are we?"

 

Alfonse nods in encouragement, and Kiran straightens their back (and their robes).

 

"Then let's do this. Princess Fjorm, are you ready?"

 

 _Just Fjorm_ , she subconsciously corrects, but - oh, the battlefield was not the place for this conversation, so she simply nods.

 

She nods, and watches the other three charge into battle, and even though there's nothing else she can do while Surtr is still there to be dealt with, FJorm can't help sending a prayer in her friends' direction as she readies her lance.

 

_Keep all of them safe, please. Especially Sharena; I don't want to know what it's like to lose a love._

 

Fjorm grits her teeth and sends a blast of ice in Surtr's direction, putting all of her strength and determination into the shot.

 

_Not today._

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @axlotlols


End file.
